Žene iz Bosne na tržištu roblja u Dubrovniku 1279-1301
Apstrakt: Trgovina robljem u srednjem vijeku, uopće ustanova ropstva, fenomen je koji se može posmatrati sa više aspekata: ekonomskog, društveno-socijalnog, kulturnog, pa i vjerskog. Na osnovu postojećih postavki u dosadašnjoj historiografiji, slijedeći raspoloživu izvornu građu nastojali smo u našem radu razmotriti ustanovu ropstva u kontekstu ekonomske i društvene historije srednjovjekovne Bosne. Poseban akcenat posvetili smo položaju i ulozi žena u srednjovjekovnom društvu s obzirom da je u trgovačkom prometu bilo puno više žena nego muškaraca. Ključne riječi: Bosna, žene, ropkinje, Dubrovnik, trgovina Abstract: Slave trade in Middle Ages and slavery in general is a phenomenon that can be viewed from many aspects: the economic, social, cultural and even the religious one. On the basis of existing achievements of earlier historiography and following the available source material, we attempted to consider the institution of slavery within the context of economic and social history of medieval Bosnia. Particular attention is devoted to the position and role of women in medieval society considering the fact that more women than men were traded in the slavery business. Key word'''s: Bosnia, women, slaves, Dubrovnik, trade U drugoj polovini 13. stoljeća, kada nema zvaničnih trgovačkih sporazuma između Bosne i Dubrovnika, nalazimo prve podatke o konkretnim artiklima koji su bili predmet trgovine između ove dvije zainteresirane strane. Riječ je prije svega o roblju. Kao najniži društveni sloj, roblje je postojalo kroz cijeli srednji vijek. Iako termin koji se upotrebljava za označavanje ovog sloja stanovništva podsjeća na antički period, moramo istaknuti kako je postojala velika razlika između antičkog i srednjovjekovnog roblja.Jedan od problema koji se javljaju prilikom proučavanja ovog pitanja je i terminologija. Naime, sam termin rob neizmjerno podsjeća na antiku čiji je derivat i srednjovjekovno roblje. Međutim, pored termina servus koji se koristi da označi srednjovjekovnog muškog roba, te ancille da označi ropkinju u izvorima se mogu naći i drugi nazivi. S obzirom da je riječ o latinskim nazivima vrlo često dolazi do zabune prilikom traženja odgovarajućeg termina u našem jeziku. U dosadašnjoj historiografiji najčešće je za označavanje neslobodnog sloja stanovništva u srednjem vijku korišten termin rob. Međutim, N. Budak smatra da ovaj termin treba odbaciti jer on podrazumijeva potpuno bespravnu osobu što po njemu nije slučaj sa srednovjekovnim robljem, odnosno servima (termin za koji se on predjeljuje). Neven Budak, “Pregled literature i objavljenih izvora o problemu serva i famula u srednjovjekovnim društvima na istočnom Jadranu”, Radovi, br. 17, Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Institut za hrvatsku povijest, 1984, 5. Ona se prvenstveno ogledala u načinu korištenja radne snage. U srednjem vijeku poljoprivredna proizvodnja nije se bitno oslanjala na ropstvo kao u starom vijeku kada je roblje korišteno za teške fizičke poslove. Robovi su uglavnom nabavljani za kućnu poslugu.Александар Соловјев, “Трговање босанским робљем до год. 1661”, Glasnik Državnog muzeja u Sarajevu, Nova serija, Društvene nauke sv. 1, Sarajevo, 1946, 142. Bitna razlika između antičkih i srednjovjekovnih robova bilo je pravo gospodara na život robova, koje u srednjem vijeku nije postojalo. Međutim, njihov pravni položaj bio je gotovo isti. Srednjovjekovni robovi su u suštini bili neslobodni ljudi, nisu imali pravo svjedočiti pred sudom, sloboda kretanja bila im je ograničena, kao i pravo na imovinu, nisu slobodnom voljom mogli sklapati brakove, njihov položaj bio je nasljedan, a mogli su biti prodavani, davani u zalog, miraz, na poklon i sl. Uz to, gospodar je imao pravo da fizički kažnjava svoje robove. Izvori ropstva u srednjem vijeku bili su mnogostruki. Čovjek je mogao na razne načine izgubiti svoju slobodu i postati robom: zarobljavanjem, prodajom, zaduživanjem, ali i dobrovoljnom prodajom. Roditelji su mogli prodati svoju djecu, muževi “nevjerne” žene, mnogi su se sami prodavali da bi u vrijeme gladi mogli da prežive, a nisu bili rijetki slučajevi nasilnog hvatanja i prodavanja u robljeДушанка Динић-Кнежевић, Миграције становништва из југословенских земаља у Дубровник током средњег века, САНУ – Filozofski fakultet, Novi Sad, 1995, 17.. Jedan od najstarijih načina porobljavanja slobodnog stanovništva bilo je ratno zarobljeništvo. Podaci o velikom broju “heretika” koji su nakon ugarskih ratovanja u Bosni za vrijeme bana Ninoslava odvedeni u Ugarsku, ustvari su pokazatelji da je tada veliki broj bosanskog stanovništva odveden u roblje.August Theiner, Vetra Monumenta historica Hungariam sacram illustrantia, Tomus primus (1216.- 1352.), Romae, 1863, 452. Up. Anto Babić, “Društvo srednjovjekovne bosanske države”, Prilozi za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, I, Privreda i društvo srednjovjekovne bosanske države, Posebna izdanja, Knj. LXXIX, Odjeljenje društvenih nauka, Knj. 17, ANUBiH, Sarajevo, 1987, 72. Kada je riječ o prodavanju, najčešće su to bili siromašni i neuki stanovnici, što govori o Bosni kao nerazvijenom i siromašnom području plodnom za pretvaranje ljudi u robove. Historiografija je ponudila dosta radova koji su temu srednjovjekovnog ropstva posmatrali sa više različitih aspekata. Pitanjem ropstva na ovom prostoru prvi se pozabavio Božidar Petranović u radu pročitanom na sjednici “filosofičkopravoslavnoga razreda jugoslovenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti” davne 1871. godine.Božidar Petranović, “O robstvu. Po srpskim spomenicima i štatutima prim. dalm. gradova”, Rad JAZU, knj. XVI, Zagreb, 1871, 59-75. Neven Budak je dosta strogo okarakterizirao ovaj rad kao neupotrebljiv. Neven Budak, “Pregled literature”, 7. U okviru dubrovačkih trgovačkih odnosa Kosta N. Kostić je pisao i o trgovini bosanskim robljem što predstavlja jednu od najstarijih studija koje govore o ovom pitanju.Kosta N. Kostić, Trgovinski centri i drumovi po srpskoj zemlji u srednjem i novоm veku. Istorijskogeografska rasprava, Beograd, 1899. Trgovinom robovima bavio se i Aleksandar Solovjev, pa je u njenom razvoju uočio tri faze što predstavlja prvi pokušaj periodizacije ove trgovine.Neven Budak je također predložio periodizaciju trgovine robljem, smatrajući da prva faza završava krajem 13. stoljeća. Neven Budak, “Trgovina random snagom na istočnom Jadranu – razvoj i značaj”, Historijski zbornik knj. XXXVII, sv. 1, Zagreb, 1984, 105-137. Međutim, nije koristio svu raspoloživu građu pa je u svojim radovima iznio nekoliko pogrešnih zaključaka vezanih za srednjovjekovno ropstvo.Соловјев, “Трговање босанским робљем до год. 1661”, 139-162. Njegova pogrešna konstatacija da su srednjovjekovni robovi imali pravo da svjedoče pred sudom izazvala je reakciju Gregora Čremošnika, zahvaljujući čijim radovima smo bolje upoznati sa pravnim i socijalnim položajem roblja u srednjem vijeku.Gregor Čremošnik, “Naše roblje u srednjem veku”, Jugoslovenska njiva, br. 6, Hrvatski štamparski zavod, Zagreb, 1922, 21-26; Isti, “Dubrovačka kancelarija do god. 1300 i najstarije knjige dubrovačke arhive”, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini, br. 39, Sarajevo, 1927, 231-253; Исти, “Када је постао дубровачки архив?”, ГЗМ, бр. 44, II свеска (за хисторију и етнографију), Сарајево, 1932, 57-61; Isti, “Pravni položaj našeg roblja u srednjem veku”, GZM, Nova Serija, Društvene nauke, sv. II, Sarajevo, 1947, 69-73, Isti, “Izvori za istoriju roblja i servicijalnih odnosa u našim zemljama srednjeg vijeka”, Istorijsko-pravni zbornik, br. I, Pravni fakultet, Sarajevo, 1949, 148-162. Načinom dolaska ljudi u ropstvo, kupoprodajnim ugovorima, cijenama robova, njihovim pravnim položajem i drugim sličnim temama vezanim za ropstvo bavio se i Vuk Vinaver.Vuk Vinaver, “Trgovina bosanskim robljem tokom XIV veka u Dubrovniku”, Anali, II, Historijski institut JAZU, Dubrovnik, 1953, 125-147; Исти, “Ропство у старом Дубровнику (1250-1650)”, Историјски преглед, бр. I, Београд, 1954, 37-39. Trgovina robljem predstavljala je i vrlo važan segment migracija slavenskog stanovništva u srednjem vijeku. Iz tog razloga, ovom pitanju pažnju su posvetili Marko Šunjić,Marko Šunjić, “O migraciji “de partibus Sclavonie” u Markama do polovine XV. stoljeća (Ancona)”, Radovi Filozofskog fakulteta, knj. VIII (1974-1975), Sarajevo, 1976, 487-500. Pavo Živković,Паво Живковић, “Млетачка трговина босанским робљем у средњем вијеку”, Годишњак Друштва историчара Босне и Херцеговине, br. XXI-XXVII, Сарајево, 1976, 51-5 Nenad FejićНенад Фејић, “Трговина босанским робљем у Барцелони крајем XIV и почетком XV века”, Историјски часопис, књ. XXVIII, Београд, 1981, 27-48. i Dušanka Dinić-Knežević.Dušanka Dinić-Knežević, “Prilog proučavanju migracija našeg stanovništva u Italiju tokom XIII i XIV veka”, Godišnjak Filozofskog fakulteta u Novom Sadu, XVI/I, 1973, 39-62; Иста, Миграције. U jednom od svojih radova P. Živković je pokušao da podatke o roblju iskoristi i za proučavanje pitanja historijske geografije.Pavo Živković, “Podaci o roblju kao izvor za istorijsku geografiju srednjovjekovne Bosne”, Prilozi, br. 10/2, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 1974, 333-340. Međutim, rijetki su radovi koji su tretirali pitanje žena u srednjovjekovnom ropstvu. Izuzetak predstavlja rad Dušanke Dinić-Knežević koja je ženama, ropkinjama, dala odgovarajuće mjesto u sklopu proučavanja položaja žena u Dubrovniku.Душанка Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена у Дубровнику u XIII и XIV веку, САНУ, Посебна издања књ. CDLXIX, Одељење историјских наука књ. 2, Београд, 1974. Na osnovu naprijed iznesenog možemo vidjeti da se proučavanju pitanja srеdnjovjekovnog roblja posvećivala značajna pažnja koja je rezultirala velikim brojem radova i priloga koji predstavljaju važan doprinos historiografiji. Ovom našem prilogu nije cilj da posebno obrađuje problematiku roblja, već nam je zadatak da na primjeru ženskog roblja porijeklom iz Bosne doprinesemo poznavanju položaja žena u srednjem vijeku. Vjerski aspekt, koji se najčešće veže za trgovinu robljem smo izostavili jer bi to otvorilo niz drugih pitanja koja izlaze iz okvira postavljene teme. Smatrali smo da je to opravdano na osnovu činjenice da se riječi patereni ili bogumili uz imena bosanskog roblja u izvorima pojavljuje tek u drugoj polovini 14. stoljeća. Problem u izučavanju bosanskog roblja je, kao i većini drugih srednjovjekovnih tema, nedostatak izvora koji bi omogućili da bolje upoznamo ovu pojavu unutar same Bosne. Prvi podatak koji Bosnu veže za roblje potiče iz perioda bana Kulina. Papski legat Tebald je u pismu upućenom bosanskom banu 1180. godine, izmеđu ostalog, tražio da ban Kulin papi pošalje dva roba.Tadija Smičiklas, Codex diplomaticus regni Croatiae, Dalmatiae et Slavoniae, II (1101-1200), JAZU, Zagreb, 1904; Isti, CD III (1201-1235), 168-169. Up. Babić, “Društvo”, 70. U dokumentu je upotrebljen izraz famula, što se odnosi na osobu koja za platu obavlja poslove u kući, odnosno slugu, sluškinju, momaka i ne odgovara u potpunosti pojmu serva koji se koristio da označi srednjovjekovnog roba, osobu bez lične slobode. Jozo Marević, Hrvatsko-latinski enciklopedijski rječnik, II svezak, Matica Hrvatska, Zagreb, 1997, 2328; Mirko Divković, Latinsko-hrvatski rječnik za škole, Zagreb, 1900, 401. Međutim, položaj famula se nije bitno razlikovao od položaja serva. I jedni i drugi predstavljali su radni dio stanovništva koji je u manjoj ili većoj mjeri bio zavisan od gospodara. Vlasnik ih je mogao prodavati, poklanjati, mijenjati, davati u zakup i sl. Budak, “Pregled literature”, 5-6; Isti, “Trgovina”, 114-115, 126. Znatno više podataka o roblju iz Bosne doznajemo iz prvih notarskih i kancelarijskih knjiga nastalih u Dubrovniku. U posljednjim decenijama 14. stoljeća u ukupnom privrednom prometu u primorskim gradovima najčešće spominjani trgovački artikl je roblje. Bosanski dokumenti, malobrojni uopće, nisu sačuvali podatke o ropstvu, ali u dubrovačkim poslovnim dokumentima iz 13. stoljeća spominje se roblje čije se porijeklo veže za Bosnu i pojedine njene dijelove. Svi ti podaci potvrđuju da je Bosna bila najveći izvoznik roblja u navedenom periodu. Pored nedostataka informacija o ropstvu u samoj Bosni, nije teško zaključiti da je roblje bilo znatno razvijeno s tim da se ne smije gubiti iz vida činjenica da je određeni broj slobodnog stanovništva pretvaran u robove nasilnim hvatanjem.Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 126. Prisustvo roblja u Dubrovniku u velikoj mjeri zavisio je od prilika u samom gradu, potreba tržišta, i mjera koje je dubrovačka vlada poduzimala po tom pitanju, ali svakako da je izvoz roblja iz Bosne zavisio od njihovog brojčanog stanja u zemlji porijekla i prilika koje su tamo vladale. Smjena kriznih i nešto boljih perioda uticala je na količine izvoza.Budak, “Trgovina”, 110. Brojnost robova bosanskog porijekla na jadranskom tržištu dovoljno govori o razvijenosti ropstva unutar Bosne, koje se razlikovalo u određenim segmentima od ropstva u dalmatinskim gradovima. Te razlike bile su uslovljene različitim društvenim, političkim, vjerskim i ekonomskim prilikama. Dokumenti iz kasnijeg perioda jasno ukazuju na nasljedni robovski položaj, odnosno na činjenicu da je u Bosni postojao sloj ljudi koji je smatran za robove po rođenju.Paula Pinelli, “Od Dubrovnika do Firenze: bilješke o novačenju posluge u 15. stoljeću”, Anali Zavoda za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Dubrovniku, sv. 46, Dubrovnik, 2008, 74. Primjeri u Михаило Динић, Из Дубровачког архива, Књига III, САНУ, Београд, 1967, 84-85, 99. Pored toga, među robljem u Bosni bilo je i stranaca, ljudi porijeklom iz znatno udaljenijih zemalja. Dinić-Knežević, “Prilog”, 41 Važno je istaći da postojanje roblja nije karakteristika vezana samo za srednjovjekovnu Bosnu i njene susjede, već da je ovakva vrsta roblja postojala širom tadašnje EvropeDinić-Knežević u svom radu spominje nekoliko primjera oslobađanja ropkinja iz Marseja i Italije, gdje se roblje također koristilo prvenstveno kao kućna posluga. Положај жена, 14-15.. Osnovnu građu za proučavanje trgovine robljem na ovim prostorima u srednjem vijeku pruža Državni arhiv u Dubrovniku, ali tek od 70-ih godina 13. stoljeća, od vremena kada je dubrovačka vlada donijela odluku da se trgovački poslovi koji prelaze 10 perpera moraju pismeno sklapati.23 Ovu odluku donio je dubrovački knez Petar Tiepolo uz saglasnost Malog i Velikog vijeća na javnom zboru. Čremošnik, “Dubrovačka kancelarija”, 231. Pored ovog zakona, vrlo važna uloga u nastanku i očuvanju Dubrovačkog arhiva pripada Italijanu Tomazinu de Savere,prvom svjetovnom licu koji je obavljao funkciju općinskog notara u Dubrovniku. Zahvaljujući njegovoj predanosti radu, te tačnosti i urednosti prilikom obavljanja svojih dužnosti, sačuvao se značajan broj dokumenata, koji su uz sve to lahko pregledni.Isto, 231-233; Isti, “Kada je postao dubrovački arhiv”, 60-61. Vrlo važni izvori za proučavanje ovog pitanja su i statuti dalmatinskih gradova koji jasno regulišu trgovinu robovima, kao i njihov položaj. Statut kao normativni tekst propisuje što se treba postići, stoga ne odražava uvijek stvarnost. Zato odredbe statuta tek u kombinaciji sa podacima koje nam nude drugi dokumenti, kakve nalazimo u Dubrovačkom arhivu, daju pravu sliku ustanove ropstva.5 Naš rad smo bazirali prije svega na Čremošnikovim izdanjima izvora koji su prikupljeni iz najstarijih knjiga Dubrovačkog arhiva iz 13. stoljeća. Грегор Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи (1278-1301), СКА, Beograd, 1932. Isti, Spisi dubrovačke kancelarije, Knjiga I, JAZU, Zagreb, 1951. Zatim zbirkama izvora koje je priredio i objavio Josip Lučić, Spisi dubrovačke kancelarije, Knjiga II, JAZU, Zagreb, 1984; Spisi dubrovačke kancelarije, Knjiga III, JAZU, Zagreb, 1988. *** Svaka imućnija kuća u Dubrovniku imala je svoje robove. Roblje su posjedovali u prvom redu dubrovački plemići, zatim zanatlije i trgovciVinaver, “Trgovina”, 130. Dinić-Knežević, Položaj žena, 12. Iako nemamo podataka o stanju unutar same Bosne, možemo gotovo sa sigurnošću pretpostaviti da je stanje bilo isto ili vrlo slično. Podaci iz kasnijeg perioda su bogatiji informacijama pa znamo da su robove posjedovali bosanski kraljevi, članovi kraljevske porodice i vlastela. Babić, “Društvo”, 71. a do njih su dolazili uglavnom kupovinom.Kupoprodajni ugovori sklapali su se u notarijatu, državnoj instituciji u kojoj su se sklapali i svi drugi poslovni ugovori. Pojavljivanje sudija u ovim dokumentima naveli su Solovjeva na zaključak da su se kupovine, odnosno prodaje roblja odvijale pred dubrovačim sudom, te da su robovi imali pravo svjedočenja. Na ovu pogrešnu konstataciju Solovjeva upozorio je Čremošnik. “Pravni položaj”, 69-70. U periodu od 1279. do 1301. godine u dubrovačkoj notarskoj kancelariji sklopljeno je 416 ugovora koji su tretirali pitanja roblja, bilo da je riječ o kupovini, prodaji, dobrovoljnom prodavanju, oslobađanju roblja, davanju roblja u zalog, u miraz, na poklon i sl. Iako sklopljeni ugovori ne mogu biti i zvanični podaci o ukupnom broju roblja na ovom prostoru, jer je sigurno bilo slučajeva koji nisu zabilježeni u zvaničnim knjigama, oni nam daju dobru osnovu za stvaranje predstave o količini i načinu trgovanja robljem. Tabela 1. Vrste ugovora sklopljenih u periodu od 1279. do 1301. godine u dubrovačkoj notarskoj kancelariji Na osnovu podataka koje nam nude kancelarijski i notarski spisi Dubrovačkog arhiva vidimo da je u Dubrovniku krajem 13. stoljeća bilo mnogo bosanskoga roblja.Ono što je naročito važno istaći jeste da je više od polovine pomenutog roblja bilo porijeklom iz Bosne (62,74 %), ostalo roblje je bilo porijeklom iz neposrednog zaleđa Dubrovnika, a najmanje ih je bilo iz Srema, Hrvatske i Ugarske. Ovdje su ubrojani i krajevi koji u navedenom periodu nisu bili u sastavu Bosanske banovine, kao što su Sana, Vrbas i Usora. Ako bismo izdvojili te podatke, opet bi broj roblja iz Bosne(203, odnosno 60,8 %) premašivao broj roblje iz svih ostalih poznatih mjesta zajedno (131, odnosno 39,2%) Neki istraživači smatraju pretjeranim naglašavanje bosanskog porijekla većine roblja koje se nalazilo u dalmatinskim gradovima, objašnjavajući to vjerskim prilikama unutar Bosne i njihovim viđenjem stranaca. Međutim, konkretno vezivanje za vjersku situaciju nalazimo tek od kraja 14. stoljeća, pa ta brojnost ustvari upućuje na zaključak da je ropstvo u Bosni bilo jako razvijeno, gotovo na istim principima kao i u dalmatinskim gradovima, s određenim razlikama uslovljenim različitim političkim, društvenim, ekonomskim, pa i vjerskim prilikama. Osim toga, nije bilo riječi samo o domaćem roblju, već je među njima postojalo i stranaca koji su na nama nepoznat način stizali u Bosnu.Sačuvano je nekoliko primjera stranog roblja u Bosni iz kasnijeg perioda. Динић, Из Дубровачког архива, 14, 25, 36, 50, 51. Up. Dinić-Knežević, “Prilog”, 41 Zahvaljujući odredbama statuta dalmatinskih gradova, najveći broj sačuvanih ugovora odnosi se na prodaju, odnosno kupovinu robova. Naime, statuti su predviđali da svaki građanin koji je za sebe kupio roba ili ga prodao morao imati cartu servitutis, dokument kojim je dokazivao svoju vlast nad određenim robom. Svaka karta morala je imati potpis notara i njegov stalni znak ovjere, te potpis jednog sudije.Čremošnik, “Pravni položaj”, 70 Kako u Bosni trgovanje robljem nije bilo regulisano na ovaj način, ovakve isprave sastavljane su po dolasku roblja u Dubrovnik ili neki drugi dalmatinski grad. Tada bi kupac dao izjavu da je roba kupio ili prodao, a rob bi tu izjavu potvrdio i onda bi se sastavljala carta servitutis.Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 143. Imamo primjer kada bosanski ban 18. jula 1281. godine poklanjanja roba Benku Gunduliću. (Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 58) Da je u Bosni ustanova ropstva bila regulisana kao u dalmаtinskim gradovima, Prijezda bi zajedno sa robom poslao Benku i zvanični dokument – kartu servitutis. Međutim, kako takvo nešto nije postojalo u Bosni, morao se formalni dokaz, da je Radovan Benkov rob, napraviti tek u Dubrovniku. Zato je Radovan pred notarom morao lično potvrditi da je rob Benkov, a na osnovu te izjave Benko je dobio zvanično dokument o svom pravu (carta servitutis). Čremošnik, “Pravni položaj”, 70. Pogrešno bi bilo shvatiti da je rob imao pravo svjedočenja pred sudom, jer bi to u potpunosti mijenjalo njegov položaj u društvu, izjednačilo bi ga sa vlasnikom ili slobodnim čovjekom. Naime, ova vrsta poslova obavljala se pred javnim notarom u prisustvu suca kao svjedoka, a ne sudije.Ove izjave svjedoka pred sudijama navele su A. Solovjeva na zaključak da su robovi imali pravo dasvjedoče na sudu. (Solovjev, “Trgovanje bosanskim robljem”, 147) Na ovu pogrešku Solovjeva ukazao je G. Čremošnik. Naglašavajući da se poslovanje sa robovima (prodavanje, kupovanje, zamjena, oslobađanje..) nije odvijalo pred dubrovačkim sudom nego u notarijatu, državnoj instituciji u kojoj su se sklapali svi poslovni ugovori (o kućama, zadužbini, stupanju u zanat, mirazima...), a sudije se tu javljaju u ulozi svjedoka. Čremošnik, “Pravni položaj”, 69-7 Podaci koje nam nude kupoprodajni ugovori nisu previše bogati informacijama. Gotovo svaki dokument ima istu formulu u kojoj nalazimo datum kupovine/prodaje, ime prodavača, nekada porijeklo ili zanimanje, zatim ime roba, u većini slučajeva i njegovo porijeklo, ime kupca, njegovo porijeklo ili zanimanje, te cijene robova. Rijetki su dokumenti koji sadrže neki detalj više, kao što je na primjer jamčenje bivšeg vlasnika da rob neće pobjeći. Bježanje ropkinja nije bila rijetka pojava zbog toga se kupac nastojao na sve moguće načine osigurati. Vrlo često se sam prodavac obavezivao da ropkinja neće pobjeći u određenom roku. U suprotnom, bio je obavezan vratiti odbjeglu ropkinju ili platiti određeni iznos (vrijednost ropkinje).U 11 ugovora spominju se po dvije osobe, odnosno dva roba. Nekoliko primjera: U tužbi Gligorija Vislavića protiv Krvaša Bučinčića od 26. juna 1279. godine spominju se dvije ropkinje bosanskoga bana. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 22. Petnaestog decmbra 1280. godine za novac su oslobođeni jedna ropkinja i jedan rob nepoznata porijekla. Isto, 41. Jednim dokumentom potvrđeno je oslobađanje ropkinje i njenog sina 22. jula 1283. godine. Isto, 106-107. I pored toga, ovi dokumenti su od izuzetne važnosti jer nam proširuju znanje o toj vrsti trgovine, te općenito o društvenim odnosima u srednjem vijeku. Veliku većinu bosanskog roblja, kao i osoba koje su stupale u službu, činile su žene. Broj žena među robovima bio je određen vrstom poslova koju su obavljali. Za obavljanje kućnih poslova, bile su potrebne uglavnom žene i to mlađe, sposobnije za rad. Tako da je potražnja za njima bila veća, pa samim tim je u prometu bilo više žena nego muškaraca. Od ukupno 428 osoba koje se spominju u navedenim ugovorima,U 11 ugovora spominju se po dvije osobe, odnosno dva roba. Nekoliko primjera: U tužbi Gligorija Vislavića protiv Krvaša Bučinčića od 26. juna 1279. godine spominju se dvije ropkinje bosanskoga bana. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 22. Petnaestog decmbra 1280. godine za novac su oslobođeni jedna ropkinja i jedan rob nepoznata porijekla. Isto, 41. Jednim dokumentom potvrđeno je oslobađanje ropkinje i njenog sina 22. jula 1283. godine. Isto, 106-107. 363 bile su žene (84,8 %), a muškaraca je bilo tek 65 (15,2 %).Vinaver je izračunao da je u 13. stoljeću od ukupnog broja ljudi prodavanih u roblje bilo samo 10% muškaraca. Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 139. Osim standardnih kućanskih poslova kao što su pranje, čišćenje i kuhanje, ropkinje su obično brinule kako o djeci tako i o odraslim osobama u domaćinstvu. One su kupale, češljale i oblačile svoje gospodare. Ropkinje su često obavljale poslove babica ili dojilja. Iako su smatrane dijelom kućne posluge, imale su poseban status.Statut grada Dubrovnika, Sastavljen godine 1272, (priredili i na hrvatski jezik preveli: A. Šoljić, Z. Šundrica, I. Veselić), Državni arhiv, Dubrovnik, 2002, 359. Muškarci su u srednjem vijeku gotovo redovno imali naložnice koje su izdržavali. To se najčešće dešavalo sa ženama koje su još kao djeca stupale u službu s ciljem da sebi zarade za miraz. One služavke koje su postajale naložnice, gazda je udavao i to sa dobrim mirazom. Međutim, bilo je slučajeva da su i ropkinje korištene kao naložnice, ali njihove priče imale su drugačiji epilog.7 Izvjesna Stana je 18. jula 1282. godine izjavila pred sudom da ju je gazda Marin držao kao naložnicu, a ne kao ropkinju kako ju je on želi predstaviti. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 83. Nerijetko su ropkinje sa svojim vlasnicima imale i djecu. Iako im je otac bio gospodar oni su činili dio obespravljenog stanovništva u većini slučajeva. Tabela 2. Porijeklo roblja, brojčani odnos muškaraca i žena Uočljiva je velika oscilacija u cijenama robova i ropkinja jer je cijena zavisila od osnovnih karakteristika roba kao što su starost, visina, pol, zdravstveno stanje, zatim od mjesta gdje se kupuju i niza drugih okolnosti. Pred sudom se našao jedan slučaj gdje je ropkinja s manom prodata kao zdrava osoba, pa kada je kupac uočio manu tražio je da kupljenu ropkinju zamijeni drugom u skladu sa cijenom koju je platio ili da mu se vrati novac.8 Udovica Palme Gaco tražila je 24. jula 1280. godine da joj Matija Predragov vrati novac ili da drugu ropkinju, jer je ova koju je prodao mjesečarila (cadit per lunam). Čremošnik, Spisi dubrovačke kancelarije, 84. Up. Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена, 13.3 Starost roblja je sasvim sigurno bio važan detalj u određivanju cijene. Međutim, na osnovu raspoloživih dokumenata s kraja 13. stoljeća nismo u mogućnosti utvrditi prosječnu starost ropkinja koje su bile prisutne na tržištu. S obzirom na posao koji su obavljale, nije pogrešno pretpostaviti da su mlađe žene bile na većoj cijeni. Situacija je po tom pitanju jasnija u kasnijem periodu kad vidimo da je žensko roblje bilo uglavnom vrlo mlado. Ropkinje iznad 25 godina uopće su se rijetko prodavale.Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 139 Na cijene robova uticalo je kako stanje u Dubrovniku, tako i stanje u unutrašnjosti s tim da moramo imati na umu da su cijene robova u unutrašnjosti bile manje od onih na dubrovačkom tržištu s obzirom da je riječ o preprodaji. Tabela 3: Prosječne cijene po godinama0 Cijene robova, odnosno ropkinja izražene su u solidima i dubrovačkim dinarima do 1299. godine, a dalje u perperima. Za pojedine godine u okviru navedenog perioda nije bilo moguće izračunati prosjek zbog nepostojanja dovoljnog broja izvornih podataka. U izračunavanju prosječnih cijena najveći problem predstavlja pojavljivanje cijene sastavljene od pola, trećine ili nekog drugog dijela dinara iako se novac u tim vrijednostima nije kovao. Pola dinara se moglo platiti sa 15 minča (1 dinar = 30 minča). Međutim, pitanje je kako se isplaćivala npr. četvrtina od dinara kada se 30 minča ne može dijeliti na četiri bez ostataka. Милан Решетар, Дубровачка нумизамтика, I (хисторички дио), САНУ, Посебна издања књ. XLVIII, Друштвени и историјски списи књ. 18, Београд, 1924, 39-40. I raniji istraživači pokušavali su izračunati prosječnu cijenu robova. Naše rezultate uporedili smo sa rezultatima do kojih je došao Neven Budak i možemo zaključiti da se ne postoje velike razlike, pa i pored svih poteškoća sa kojima smo se susretali možemo reći da smo dobili barem približno tačane prosječne cijene. Budak, “Trgovina”, 10 Roblje se nije kupovalo samo za novac. U sačuvanim kancelarijskim i notarskim spisima između ostalog možemo naći podatak da je ropkinja kupljena za jednog konja.Riječ je o dokumentu u kojem se Bratoslav Maletić obavezao da će sa svjedocima doći pred dubrovački sud kako bi dokazao da je ropkinju Radoslavu kupio u Bosni za jednog konja. Чремошник, Kанцеларијски и нотарски списи I, 144. Koliko je ova vrsta trgovine bila razvijena govore nam i odredbe Dubrovačkog statuta koje predviđaju plaćanje carine za svakog prodatog roba koji je bio viši od dva lakta. Jedino su Mlečani, čiju je vlast priznavao Dubrovnik, bili oslobođeni carina. Carina se plaćala na dan prodaje, a bila je predviđena i carina za robove koji su se izvozili.Budak, “Trgovina”, 108. Dio carine pripadao je knezu.Statut grada Dubrovnika, 99. Trgovina robljem nije uvijek tekla ravnomjerno. Bilo je perioda kad su zabilježeni porasti, kao i padovi ove vrste trgovine što je bilo posljedica nekih izvanrednih okolnosti kao što su godine gladi kada se broj ljudi koji su se sami prodavali u roblje naročito povećavao. Situacija na tržištu zavisila je od okolnosti u dubrovačkom zaleđu koje je nudilo, uslovno rečeno, višak stanovništva, ali i u gradu koji ga je u većoj ili manjoj mjeri potraživao uz komponentu mediteranskog tržišta što je naročito važno za Dubrovnik koji je služio kao neka pretovarna stanica za mnoge trgovačke artikle, pa tako i roblje. U Dubrovniku nije postojala posebna kategorija trgovaca koji su se isključivo bavili prodajom robova. Obično su trgovci koji su se bavili nekom drugom vrstom trgovine usput nabavljali i robove, a nerijetko je pojedinac koji je imao potrebu za robovima sam odlazio po njih. Međutim, to ne možemo reći za trgovce koji su dolazili iz udaljenijih mjesta kao što su Italija, Levant ili Španija.Budak, “Trgovina”, 124 Dio bosanskih robova dolazio je u Dubrovnik preko bosanskih trgovaca koji su izvozili svoju robu na tržište,5 Primjer Vislavića, poznatog trgovca roblja, koji je kao povjerenik bana Prijezde učestvovao u sporu oko preprodaje njegovih ropkinja u Dubrovniku. Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 127. ali uloga bosanskih trgovaca u Dubrovniku u odnosu na broj dubrovačkih trgovaca bila je mala. Prema procjenama Vuka Vinavera od ukupne prodaje roblja 1281. godine bosanski trgovci su učestvovali samo 20%.Isto On je u računanje tog procenta uzeo u obzir područja koja su znatno kasnije došla u sastav Bosanske banovine, tako da je stvarni broj bosanskih trgovaca u navedenom periodu bio gotovo zanemariv. Broj roblja dovezenog u Dubrovnik premašivao je potrebe grada te je roblje, porijeklom iz Bosne počelo da se izvozi i u druge zemlje. To je bio i najčešći način da stanovništvo sa ovoga prostora odlazi u zemlje koje su prilično udaljene. Prvi podaci koji govore o izvozu roblja iz Dubrovnika potiču iz 1253. godina.Prva prodaja roblja zabilježena je u tužbama konavoskog kneza Črnomira 1253. godine, kojom se žali na Dubrovčane zbog otmice njegovih ljudi. Franc Miklosich, Monumenta Serbica Spectantia Historiam Serbiae Bosna Ragusii, Viennae, 1858, 42. Up. Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 132, Dinić-Knežević, “Prilog”, 40; Budak, “Trgovina”, 107. Znatno ranije zabilježeni su podaci koji govore o izvozu roblja iz Dalmacije. Marko Kostrenčić, Codex diplomaticus regni Croatiae, Dalmatiae et Slavoniae, I (743-1100), JAZU, Zagreb, 1967, 43-44. Up. Budak, “Trgovina”, 105-106 Izvozilo se roblje različitog porijekla, a kako je općenito najviše roblja bilo porijeklom iz Bosne, tako se najviše tog roblja našlo na stranom tržištu. Ropkinje bosanskog porijekla najčešće su izvožene u Veneciju i Bari,Vinaver, “Trgovina”, 132; Фејић, “Трговина”, 27-48. ali bilo je slučajeva da se izvozilo i u Palestinu, na Krit i slVinaver, “Trgovina”, 132.. s tim da tek od 50-ih godina 14. stoljeća bilježimo značajan porast izvoza roblja iz dalmatinskih gradova u Italiju i dalje na zapad.Budak, “Trgovina”, 107. Izvoz roblja u Italiju, kao i druge zemlje, predstavljao je unosan posao u kojeg je bio uključen i sam bosanski ban Prijezda.Dana 26. juna 1279. godine održano je ročište u tužbi Grgura Vislavića protiv Krvaša Bučinića koji je prodao dvije ropkinje bosanskog bana umjesto da ih je izvezao u Apuliji kako je bilo dogovoreno. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 22 Odmah iza kupoprodajnih ugovora, po brojnosti, slijede ugovori o oslobađanju robova, na osnovu čega zaključujemo da oslobađanje robova nije bila rijetka pojava. Ovaj se posao, također, vršio pred notarom i tada je sastavljan dokument o oslobađanju carta libertatis. Robovi su svoju slobodu mogli sami otkupitiDana 16. jula 1282. godine Petar (de Mauressia) oslobađa svoju robinju Radoslavu i njene potomke porijeklom iz Bosne za 8 solida. Isto, 82-3. Dana 30. augusta 1282. godine Obrad (koji se ranije zvao Radoslav) otkupljuje svoju slobodu kod krojača Obrada za 8 solida. Isto, 87-88., ali to je bilo teško izvodivo s obzirom da uglavnom nisu raspolagali potrebnim novcem. Zato je Obrada iz Trebotića svoju slobodu otkupila novcem kojeg je uzela na ime stupanja u službu kod novog gospodara. Dakle, ona je već unaprijed uzela novac od Marina Cerepića za službu u narednih sedam godina kako bi mogla otkupiti svoju slobodu od braće Beraja.Isto, 76-77 Pored isplaćivanja određenog novčanog iznosa, često su robovi i dalje ostajali vezani za svoje bivše gospodare. Tako je Dobraja iz Bosne otplatila svoju slobodu za 12 solida, ali i dalje je morala da pere glavu svom bivšem gazdi i njegovim sinovima.Isto, 101-102. Up. Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена, 16. Međutim, bilo je i drugih uslova. Desa, udovica Grgura Petranića, oslobađa roba Antuna, sina ropkinje Peruce, ali pod uslovom da ga niko drugi ne smije uzeti u ropstvo bez njene dozvole. U suprotnom on mora biti vraćen njoj. Čremošnik, Dubrovački spisi, 150-151. Robove je mogao otkupiti i neko od njegovih rođaka, pa je Premila iz ropstva otkupio njegov otac za 4 solida.Dokument sastavljen 14. novembra 1280. godine. Čremošnik, Dubrovački spisi, 96. Dana 4. decembar 1282. godine ropkinju Dobraču iz Bosne otkupila je njena sestra za 10 solida od Matije Predragovića. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 97 Dosta često se dešavalo da su gospodari radi spasa svoje duše pred smrt ili oporukom oslobađali poslugu bez ikakve nadoknade.Ungara Krusić-Crnčić je oporukom (16. mart 1281) za spas svoje duše oslobodila ropkinju Sabatelu i njenog sina Radovana, a uz to su dobili i 10 perpera. Čremošnik, Dubrovački spisi, 136. Marija, udovica Levcija Nikolića oporukom (21. maj 1282) oslobađa dvije ropkinje, Dragu i Milost koja je ranije pobjegla. Čremošnik, Isto, 293-294 Primjer ropkinje Dobrosti iz Usore 1281. godine pokazuje da su robovi mogli steći svoju slobodu ukoliko gospodaru nabave nekog ko će njih mijenjati u dotadašnjim poslovimaDana 2. januara 1281. godine ropkinja Dobrost oslobodila se ropstva tako što je svojoj gospodarici, udovici Desači iz Dubrovnika, nabavila drugu ropkinju po imenu Radost. Dobrost se obavezala da će u slučaju da Radost pobjegne isplatiti određeni iznos, u suprotnom se ona morala vratiti u službu Desači. Isto, 42.. Bilo je i drugih uslova koje su robovi morali ispuniti da bi stekli slobodu. Marin Peženić je 13. januara 1281. godine oslobodio svoju ropkinju Dobrost pod uslovom da ona nastavi prodavati njegovo vino.Isto, 42-43 To ujedno govori da ropkinje nisu korištene isključivo kao kućna posluga, već su radile i u gazdinim poslovnim objektima kao što su krčme. Jednom oslobođeni robovi postaju slobodni odlučivati o svojoj daljnјoj sudbini. Nerijetko su se oni opet prodavali u roblje, čak i istim gospodarima ili su se besplatno stavljali u njihovu službu.Statut grada Dubrovnika, 353 Takav je primjer Desače iz Bosne čiju je slobodu otkupila njena sestra, ali se Desača odmah nakon toga stavila u službu drugog gospodara.Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 97-98 Razlozi za ovo su vrlo jasni. Nemogućnost pronalaska novog posla i sticanja uslova za normalni život tjerali su oslobođenike da se ponovo stavljaju u službu drugih ljudi i na taj način izgube svoju slobodu radi egzistencije. Sudbina većine oslobođenika bila je ista. Činjenica je da su oni osobno postajali slobodni, ali zbog imovinskog stanja, prije svega, bili su prinuđeni da se prodaju u robove ili, u boljem slučaju, da dobrovoljno stupaju u službu novih gospodara, ali ovaj put uz određenu novčanu nadoknadu.Desača iz Bosne, nakon što ju je iz ropstva otkupila njena sestra Cveta, stupila je u službu kod Vita Getaldića. Ugovor je sklopiula na četiri godine za 2 solida. Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 76-77, Up. Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена, 16 U dostupnim dokumentima našli smo čak 24 slučaja dobrovoljnog stupanja u ropstvo.Bogdana sa Šipana 28. decembra 1280. godine stupa dobrovoljno u ropstvu Klementu Mostači, Čremošnik, Dubrovački spisi, 116. Konkretne razloge za taj čin ne možemo nađi u dokumentima, ali ono što je tjeralo slobodno stanovništvo da se samo daje u ropstvo moglo je biti samo neimaština i siromaštvo.3 Krajem 13. stoljeća broj osoba koje su dobrovoljno stupale ropstvo značajno se povećao. Primjeri: Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 172-174, 176-179. Nije bio rijedak slučaj davanja robova u zalog, što je predstavljalo izvrstan način da se izmire dugovi.Izvjesni Jovan dao je svoju ropkinju Dobroslavu porijeklom iz Bosne u zalog na dvije godine. Isto, 38, Up. Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена, 14. Davanje robova u zalog, kao i njihovo poklanjanje dokazi su kako su gospodari slobodno po svojoj volji raspolagali sa ovim slojem stanovništva.Bosanski ban Prijezda koji je učestvovao i u trgovini robovima, poklonio je jednog svoga roba Dubrovčaninu Benku Gunduliću 1281. godine.Чремошник, Канцеларијски и нотарски списи, 58 Osim ovoga, zabilježena su još dva slučaja davanja robova na poklon.Petog februara 1282. godine izvjesna Stana je poklonila svog roba porijeklom iz Bosne svojoj braći, Isto, 72. Četvrtog septembar 1282. godine Bona žena Petra de Batalla poklonila je Radušu iz Bosne svojoj kćerci Dragoslavi. Isto, 88. Do početka 14. stoljeća uz svaku vlasteosku kćer prilikom udaje u miraz je išla i jedna ropkinja.Динић-Кнежевић, Миграције, 20. Dubrovačkim statutom određeno je da muž prilikom prihvatanja miraza izda ispravu ženi ili onome ko mu uruči miraz. Zahvaljujući tome sačuvalo se niz dokumenata iz kojih saznajemo šta je sve moglo ići u miraz. Za nas je ovom prilikom zanimljivo da se u tim mirazima redovno spominju i ancille, odnosno ropkinje.Čremošnik, Dubrovački spisi, 110, 124, 124, 166, 171, 182, 201, 212, 217, 220, 227, 228, 234-235, 278, 293. To je odredbom iz 1235. godine postala obaveza,Tadija Smičiklas, Codex diplomaticus regni Croatiae, Dalmatiae et Slavoniae, III (1201-1235), JAZU, Zagreb, 1905, 435-438. što je uvršteno i u Statut grada Dubrovnika.Динић-Кнежевић, Положај жена, 13 U Statutu se o mirazu govori dosta detaljno s namjerom da osigura ženin miraz od bilo kakve malverzacije, pa iako se mužu dozvoljavalo da njime raspolaže ipak ga on nije mogao prodati, pokloniti ili na neki drugi način otuđiti od žene bez njene saglasnosti. Isto je važilo i za roba, ili ropkinju u većini poznatih slučajeva.Statut grada Dubrovnika, 241-242. O mirazu više u: Zdenka Janeković-Römer, Rod i grad. Dubrovačka obitelj od XIII do XV stoljeća, HAZU, Dubrovnik, 1994, 77-89. Pored kupovine ili poklona, što možemo smatrati uobičajenim načinom sticanja roblja, nisu bile rijetke prevare, krađe ili druge malverzacije koje su slobodno stanovništvo pretvarale u roblje. Ipak, to je bio sporedan način sticanja robova, jer je legalnim putem bilo lakše doći do roblja, te omogućavalo dalju njihovu preprodaju bez ikakvih problema. '''Umjesto zaključka Količina podataka sa kraja 13. stoljeća navodi nas na zaključak kako je trgovina robljem bila najrazvijenija upravo u tom periodu. Zbog nedostatka izvora iz vremena koji je prethodio sređivanju poslovanja u dubrovačkoj kancelariji ne može se reći kakvog je intenziteta trgovina robljem bila na primjer u prvoj polovini 13. stoljeća. Do tada su knjige nemarno vođene, a bili su česti slučajevi kada se nešto propuštalo zapisati. Njihov broj je bio znatno veći nego je nama poznato, jer treba uzeti u obzir i one čija prodaja nije registrovana u notarijatima dalmatinskih gradova. Podaci koji nam govore o prisutnosti bosanskog roblja u primorju jasan su pokazatelj da je ustanova ropstva bila razvijena i u Bosni. Iako na osnovu raspoloživih izvora ne možemo govoriti o brojnom stanju robova u bosanskoj državi, možemo reći da taj broj nije bio zanemariv. Svaka iole imućnija porodica u Dubrovniku imala je roblje za obavljanje kućnih poslova i brigu o članovima domaćinstva. Te poslove uglavnom su obavljale žene, pa je žensko roblje bilo prisutnije u trgovačkom prometu. Izračunate prosječne cijene muškaraca i žena ne pokazuju da su žene zbog toga bile na većoj ili manjoj cijeni. Naprotiv, cijene se ne razlikuju mnogo. Prisutne oscilacije zbog uzrasta, zdravlja, porijekla i niza drugih okolnosti prisutne su kako kod muškaraca tako i kod žena. Nakon 1300. godine broj robova se osjetno smanjuje, a njihovu ulogu preuzima slobodna radna snaga, odnosno osobe koje su se zapošljavale po ugovoru. U ovom slučaju postojala je mogućnost da dobivaju platu za izvršavanje svojih radnih obaveza, međutim ona je bila jako niska i nedovoljna za osnovne životne potrebe. U suštini, ova posluga samo je formalno bila slobodna, jer se s njom postupalo kao sa robovima. Od 1300. godine zaista opada i izvoz roblja, odnosno ne može se naći podatak o masovnom izvozu. Stranim trgovcima se više isplatilo da uzimaju u višegodišnju službu slobodnu radnu snagu za minimalnu naknadu. Iako u manjoj mjeri robljem se ipak trgovalo i dalje. Zanimljivo je da, kao i u slučaju roblja, tako i u slučaju ove nove radne snage većinu čine žene i to bosanskoga porijekla Elmedina Duranović Women from Bosnia on the Slave Market in Dubrovnik 1279-1301 Summary The amount of records from the end of the 13th century brings us to the conclusion that slave trade was most developed during this period. Due to the lack of sources from the period prior to the regulation of business in the Ragusan chancery, we cannot speak of the intensity of slave trade, for instance, in the first half of the 13th century. Until then the account books were kept irresponsibly and some things were often not recorded. The number of slave transactions must have been significantly bigger than we are aware of, since we need to take into consideration those cases which were not registered by the notaries of the Dalmatian towns. The data which mentions the presence of Bosnian slaves at the coast is a clear hint that slavery was developed in Bosnia. Even though we cannot speak about the number of slaves in the Bosnian state on the basis of available sources, we can say that their number was not negligible. All rich families of Dubrovnik owned slaves for the upkeep of households and the caring for the household members. These activities were mainly performed by women, and therefore female slaves were more present in the trade. The figures of t e average prices of women and men do not show that women were valued more because of this. Actually the prices do not differ too much. The oscillations in prices were present because of the growth, health condition, origin and a series of other circumstances in cases with male as well as with female slaves. After the year 1300 the number of slaves significantly decreases, and their role was assumed by free labour force i.e. the persons who were hired by a contract. In this case, there was a possibility for the workers to receive a salary but it was very small and insufficient for basic living needs. Actually, they were only formally free, because they were treated as slaves. From the year 1300 the slave export decreases, i.e. there is no information on mass export of slaves. Foreign merchants considered it no longer reasonable to hire free labour force for longer periods on a minimum salary. The slavery trade still continued, but to a much smaller extent. It is interesting to note that just as in the case of slaves, the new labour force was made up women of Bosnian origin.